Duo's New Pet
by LBx
Summary: Story about Duo's new pet. Simple, hopefully cute and funny sweat Warnings: unique POV, 212
1. Chapter 1 : Duo's New Pet

This was inspired when I saw Hamtaro after reading Gundam fics all morning. Hope you find it, er, interesting ~sweat~. I hope to have a new 1x2x1 fic out soon (like in the next couple days) but this will do for now. It was fun to write! Please R/R.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I opened an eye and saw two huge violet saucers staring at me. They narrowed, and the human who owned them grunted softly.  
  
"Hee-chan, all it does is sleep."  
  
There was a muffled response. I yawned and placed my head under the soft bedding of my nest. Didn't that idiot human know hamsters slept all day? Before I could drift off to my dreams of sunflower seeds, my world began to shake.  
  
"DUO NO BAKA!" A deep voice cried.  
  
I was rocked violently for a few more seconds, getting tossed every which way. Then it stopped. A large, callused hand came down from the heavens and straightened my belongings. Two prussian orbs were hovering over my cage, a look of worry evident. Slowly I crawled from my nest to check on my hidden food supply.  
  
"Look Hee-chan! It's awake!"  
  
"I would be too, if someone shook my house around." The deep voice retorted.  
  
"What should I name it?" The first voice asked.  
  
"What ever you want Duo-kun."  
  
My food was still there, safe and sound. I began to groom my cocoa-colored coat. There was a squeal from above.  
  
"Hee-chan, it's so kawaii!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
A slim, pale hand slid into my cage. I was scooped up and cuddled against a warm human body. One of the long fingers stroaked my back. A single sunflower seed was offered to me. I took it and hide it inside my cheeks.  
  
"Look Hee-chan!"  
  
Feeling myself being moved, I was pressed against another body. Raising my head slightly, I saw the two prussian orbs again. I scurried up the human's arm, only to be plucked off.  
  
"Please keep it away from my lap top Duo-kun."  
  
Once more I was in the pale hands.  
  
"Oh Hee-chan, I think it likes you!"  
  
"It's a hamster."  
  
"A smart hamster. It knows you're a lovable person, ne?"  
  
I felt my nose up against human skin, and the two violet eyes loomed in front of me.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Then I was set down on something hard. When I stepped, the little black squares below me went down. The deep voice became loud again.  
  
"Duo-kun! What did I just say?! Get that thing off my lap top!"  
  
There was some more yelling, and I found myself back in my cage. I yawned and waddled over to my nest. So tired . . . needed sleep. There was some whines from the violet-eyed human. Then the human with the deep voice sighed. I curled into a ball, feeling my eyes shut. Silly humans. I was sure that pale one would be back later to annoy me, but right now I could dream about my sunflower seeds.  
  
~Owari~ 


	2. Chapter 2 : Enter IT

LB: Due to popular demand, here's another chapter!  
  
Wufei: You're fic wasn't popular onna.  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
LB: . . . It's a figure of speech Wu-chan.  
  
Wufei: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!  
  
Duo: Hahaha, LB called you Wu-chan! Wu-chan, Wu-chan, Wu-chan . . .  
  
LB/Trowa: ~sweatdrop~  
  
Heero: Duo no baka.  
  
Wufei: ~grumbles about injustice~ So, how come Quatre isn't here?  
  
Trowa: LB doesn't like him.  
  
Duo: She doesn't? Hahahahaha  
  
Trowa: ~glares at Duo, who shuts up~ No, she doesn't. ~glares at LB~  
  
LB: Heh, ~sweatdrops~ Ano, don't take it personally Trowa-san.  
  
Heero: You hate him because of Trowa. Remember, cuz you didn't like all the -  
  
LB: Did I ask you Hee-chan?  
  
Heero: Hn. ~sends LB a death glare when she turns around, causing Duo to laugh~  
  
LB: I know what you're doing Hee-chan.  
  
Wufei: Can we just get this over with?!  
  
LB: Hai, hai. Someone do the disclaimer, and then we'll start. ~everyone points at Duo~  
  
Duo: Um, LB doesn't own Gundam Wing. She wishes she did, but all she owns is our movie and a manga  
  
Wufei: ~mutters~ thankfully ~LB hits him over the head~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here hamster, hamster, hamster." the violet eyed human cooed. I sat there, staring up at him blankly.  
  
"Duo-kun, it's a hamster, not a cat."  
  
"Ano, I wish I had a cat Hee-chan. Can I get -"  
  
"NO!"  
  
I started cleaning my paws, listening to the human boy whine. Was I not good enough? Did he need to get a *cat* of all things?  
  
"Pleeeeeease Hee-chan."  
  
"No. I let you get a hamster. Remember, all you wanted was a hamster . . ."  
  
"But now I want a cat!!!!! Heeeeeeeeeeee-chan!!!!!!!!"  
  
There was a few moments of silence. I waddled closer to Prussian Eyes, curling up near his leg. He leaned down and picked me up, sighing softly.  
  
"Ano, Duo-kun . . ."  
  
"Please Hee-chan?"  
  
"Oh no, not the look."  
  
"Yes the look. Please???????"  
  
Another sigh. "Fine. Just don't forget you also have a hamster to look after . . ."  
  
"I won't. I'll be back in an hour Hee-chan!"  
  
There was a slamming of a door. Prussian Eyes looked down at me, stroking my soft coat.  
  
"What am I going to do with him?" He asked me quietly.  
  
I wanted to say lock him up and never allow him to get another pet, but I'm a hamster. I settled on grooming myself, again. The human chuckled.  
  
"It must be nice to be a hamster. Although, I'd hate to be Duo-kun's hamster. I'll try to remind him about you."  
  
Violet Eyes was going to forget about me?! I better stock up on food!  
  
I sat with Prussian Eyes for a long time. He just petted me, mumbling to himself every once in a while. All to soon, however, Violet Eyes was back.  
  
"Heeeeeee-chan!!!!!!!! Look what I got!!!!!!!"  
  
The human bounded into the room, *IT* in his arms. It was a black and white kitten. I wish he had never brought it home. These had been my humans first!  
  
"Very nice Duo-kun."  
  
"No, you gotta hold him. Put the hamster away Hee-chan."  
  
"I like the hamster."  
  
"Good, then you can have him! Now, come see my kitten!"  
  
I was lowered back into my cage. Prussian Eyes gave me an apologetic look, slipping my a treat. Then he went over to see the other human boy and the kitten. I nibbled my treat, watching Violet Eyes shove the poor kitten into Prussian Eyes' arms. That kitten had no idea what it was getting into . . .  
  
"Isn't it kawaii Hee-chan? What should I name it?"  
  
"I don't care Duo-kun. You never named your hamster either . . ."  
  
"It's your hamster Hee-chan. You can pick a name."  
  
"Duo-kun . . ." Prussian Eyes warned. "You bought the hamster. Remember how you promised to look after it, no matter what?"  
  
"Oi, Heeeeeeeeeeeeee-chan." Violet Eyes pouted, cuddling the small kitten in his arms.  
  
"I'm not -"  
  
"Heeeeeee-chan!"  
  
Sigh. "Fine."  
  
"Arigato!" Violet Eyes grinned, waltzing out of the room with his new pet.  
  
When he was gone, my human banged his head against the wall. "Heero no baka." He grumbled. "I have to stop giving in to him." Then he looked at me and gave a weak smile. "Guess its you and me now, huh? I just hope Duo-kun doesn't decide he wants some other pet . . ."  
  
I had to totally agree.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LB: Well?  
  
Wufei: I still think its injustice that Quatre isn't here!  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Duo: I got a kitten!!!!!!!! Yeah!!!!! I like cats!  
  
LB: We know Duo-kun.  
  
Wufei: How come you don't add -chan onto his name! Injustice!!!!!  
  
Trowa: . . .  
  
LB: Aw, are you still upset that I didn't let Quatre come? Poor Trowa-san!  
  
Trowa: . . .  
  
Wufei: You don't call him -chan either!  
  
LB: Oh, get over it Wu-chan.  
  
Wufei: . . . Onna.  
  
Duo: I got a kitten! I got a kitten!  
  
Heero: I can't believe you left me with the hamster.  
  
Duo: You said you liked it!  
  
Heero: I can't believe I'm so weak as to give into your whining.  
  
Wufei: I can't believe that either. You're weak Yuy, to give into Maxwell.  
  
LB: No! He's kawaii!  
  
Duo: Yeah! I'm kawaii!  
  
LB: Uh, I meant Hee-chan . . .  
  
Duo: ~pouts~ You don't think I'm kawaii?  
  
Trowa/Heero/Wufei: ~groan~ Not again.  
  
LB: Of course I do Duo-kun. Wasn't it I who wrote Innocene of a Child?  
  
Duo: Ah, the one where I'm a kid?  
  
LB: Yup!  
  
Wufei: Yuy was weak in that fic too. He's weak in all your fics.  
  
LB: I thought it was kawaii . . . ~Pilots roll their eyes~ Anyways, thanks for reading my fic! Please leave a review! I may write another chapter, I haven't decided. I kinda liked where I ended this . . . Thanks again minna- san! Ja ne!  
  
P.S. As for the hating Quatre thing, although I do find him kawaii at times, he kinda annoys me. It all started when he began talking to Trowa . . . Which reminds me, I find his english voice annoying. (Hehe, which is why I crack up every time Harry Champ from Zoids talks). 


End file.
